


噩梦

by Shigure_xx



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigure_xx/pseuds/Shigure_xx
Summary: 老威虽然追到了红蜘蛛，但是关于过往四百万年的恐惧和怨恨他还有很长的路要走





	噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 算是《是命运出卖了我》的一个小番外，但是独立性也挺强的

“……救命！不！”

——红蜘蛛尖叫着从梦中醒来，散热风扇转得轰响，他在上线光学镜的瞬间绷直了自己，当即感到一层新的冷凝液凝结在了装甲上。四周的漆黑如此浓稠，正如梦境里一样令人迷失，他的火种仿佛仍然能感到被撕裂的剧痛，尽管那根本没有发生过。在他来得及发出转醒后的第一声粗重的喘息之前，另一对幽深的猩红光镜在他身侧倏地亮了起来，他毛骨悚然，猛地向后退去，装甲之间撞击出颤抖似的响声，这场景如此似曾相识，他一瞬间已无法分辨梦境与现实，什么都没变，他要被杀了，这一切是那么的——

威震天。床头灯被打开，照亮的身影正属于那个铁灰色的大块头，他正向红蜘蛛的方向倾身，表情困倦而担忧：“做噩梦了？”

红蜘蛛神色复杂地盯着他没说话，随后在对方向他伸出双臂给他一个拥抱之前向后退缩了一点，不太剧烈，但拒绝的意味很明显了。威震天为此一怔，随后很快彻底消除了困意，他在红蜘蛛躲开他的瞬间变得内疚而失落。“你梦到的是我，对吧。”他这样说。

红蜘蛛没否认。

这是他们同床共枕的第三天，青丘的夜色纯净又透彻，从窗口看出去能直接捕捉到几十光年开外的行星痕迹，他们在一场拆卸之后相拥而眠，尽管如此红蜘蛛仍然在睡梦里回想起他所遭受过的暴力。仅仅三个晚上而已，威震天悲哀而心酸地想，你究竟有多频繁地做这种噩梦？

而红蜘蛛也在想这件事。梦中的威震天和面前的威震天简直如出一辙，坚不可摧、心智强大，双眼几近喷火，怒吼着伸出两只有力的大手向他施加充满疼痛的暴力，轻而易举地打碎他的胸甲，将失去保护的火种揪扯出来——而这些情景与他曾经真实遭受过的经历没什么不同。这一切的始作俑者现在就躺在他的身边，而他现在开始怀疑这是否真的是个正确的决定了，他和威震天，真的能一直和平相处下去吗？

在威震天重新感受到自由的快乐之后，他会不会重拾暴虐的本性，重新变成红蜘蛛最担心的样子？把他从汽车人的管制下带离出来究竟是不是一个错误？红蜘蛛盯着他，全然没意识到自己的眼神有多么冷峻和怀疑，而这则让威震天感到了一阵五味陈杂。

他或许应该为红蜘蛛仍然不信任他而感到一丝懊恼的，几个大循环前他们还调笑着接吻，小飞机跨坐在他的身上，机翼兴奋地抬高，而现在的红蜘蛛对他简直是退避三舍，仿佛连目光接触都能让他灼伤一样，这可真够刺痛的！威震天想，可他为什么一点也生不起气来？红蜘蛛看起来那么失落而恐慌。

他保持着最小的动作幅度向后撤了撤，给红蜘蛛留下一个安全距离。追击者现在不会想让任何人碰他，所以威震天连一动也不动，把时间和空间都留给红蜘蛛，让他冷静下来。这是真实的世界，和梦境不一样，和过去也不一样，他想，他确实需要更多努力才能让红蜘蛛从内心深处认同这个想法。红蜘蛛缓慢地环视了四周，这里是他们的房间，他们住在青丘的巡视基地内，惊天雷和闹翻天、甚至补天士和漂移也住在附近，他昨天一直开会到晚饭时间，而威震天则比他早一些结束了在能量配给中心的监督工作，买了新的离子酒在基地等他，一切看起来都如此完美，而这样的日子也持续了有一段时间了，从塔恩开始，他们的重建巡视已经进行到了第二个城市。

他断断续续地找回了一些真实生活的记忆，然后熟悉感和安全感也随着这些生活的细流而逐渐回到了他的火种里，他再次看向安静等在一边的威震天，芯里犹豫着是否应该和对方谈谈这个噩梦。

当然，威震天也注意到了红蜘蛛情绪的逐渐稳定，而他自己，很难说，他想他一点都不觉得芯里舒服，除了尽量显得无害以外他一点忙都没帮上，或许红蜘蛛没注意到，但他看得一清二楚，追击者的两片机翼垂得很低，一直在不安地颤动，那个瞬间他感到了一种微妙的芯痛，还有负罪感，他想，那是他目前感受到最多的情绪。

他斟酌着自己是否应该给红蜘蛛留一会儿能让他感到安全的独处时间——如果他仍然不想靠近自己的话。

“我去给你拿点喝的。”

他一边说一边直起身，却在得以下床站起来之前听到了红蜘蛛低沉又含混的回应，那声音听上去闷闷的。

“不用。”他说。“你哪儿也别去。”

威震天在听到这句话的同时感到自己的处理器嗡鸣了一下，他回过头去，那漂亮又脆弱的三色飞行者正光镜亮亮地看着他。证明给我看，他仿佛在说，让我相信你的真心和爱吧。

于是威震天向红蜘蛛挪动过去，倾身用一个坚定又温暖的怀抱完全地笼罩了他的爱人。


End file.
